Solar Fists
The Solar Fists is a rarely seen shrine of Eldar Aspect Warriors. It is young by comparisen to most other Aspect Shrines and is seen on relatively few Craftworlds. The shrine focuses on Hand to Hand combat and utilising the Aspect Warrior's own body as a weapon. Aspect The Solar Fists worship Khaine as an independent, willful and righteous warrior. As such they are good spirited Eldar that use their skill to help those weaker than themselves when off the battlefield, and are difficult for Eldar authorities to deal with due to their wild nature. As the Aspect represents a warrior who is ruled only by his own sense of justice, many Solar Fists become rangers after they have mastered this shrine. Warriors of the Aspect forgoe any and all armaments on the battlefield, fighting exclusively with their martial arts to kill their enemies. another important trait of this Aspect is that the warriors are expected to live and fight by a unique code of honor. The Solar Fists abhor unnecessary bloodshed. In fact they are not even allowed to use their considerable skills in a fight unless certain conditions are met. First, the warrior must be in a fight that he feels he cannot afford to lose. This keeps Solar Fists from fighting battles that could have easily been avoided. Secondly, the warrior must be up against opposition that warrants lethal force. This keeps Solar Fists from using unnecessary force against an opponent that could be defeated in a non-lethal fashion, thus reducing unneeded deaths. When in a fight that does not honor these conditions a Solar Fist will either attempt to get out of the fray or use contemporary Eldar martial arts to neutralize their opponent. The Solar Fists Disdain things such as dishonesty. A warrior of this Aspect will never tell a lie even to a hated enemy. This does not however mean that a warrior has to tell somebody something that could end up hurting them if they do not feel like it. An often heard saying in the Solar Fists is "Speaking lies does nobody any good in the end. If speaking the truth is so difficult, perhaps the best way is not to talk". Their views on honesty also influence how they fight. The Solar Fists believe that an enemy deserves a fair chance to fight back. This means that sneak attacks are against their code of honor. A Solar Fist will never attempt to land a killing blow on an unaware foe, so they always make sure to make their presence known before attacking. Solar Fists are taught to respect enemy warriors that display honor and valor on the field of battle. Due to this Solar fists pay great respect to Tau Fire Warriors, who lay their lives on the line for their belief in the Greater Good and Space Marines who always strive to fight courageously for their comrades and their Emperor. The respect these warriors are given by the Solar Fists is often Shown by the way they are addressed. A Solar Fist will call such opponents "Honorable Opponent" or "Foe-Brother" when speaking or referring to them. Regardless of this respect a Solar Fist still keeps in mind that these are foes that must be defeated. A Solar Fist will honor his opponent should he manage to kill them. Abilities The Solar Fists are a very unique Aspect. They go into combat with absolutly no weapons. Instead they fight with hand-to-hand combat. They practice a special martial art called the Fist of the Sun. This refined and deadly fighting style was devevoped by their Phoenix Lord, Rasarios the Dragon Knuckle. The Fist of the Sun is possibly the most potent hand to hand fighting technique in the galaxy and is most certainly the strongest form of Eldar unarmed combat. The Solar Fists go through rigorous training to master this fighting style. This training allows them to understand and utilise the full potential of their bodies. This means that Solar Fists have extraordinary strength, speed, reflexes and endurance. The techniques passed down by these warriors are superb in close range combat. Solar Fists can use their abilities to easily disarm opponents and their blows can even harm armored opponents despite their lack of weaponry. While these abilities make Solar Fist warriors seem invincible, the Aspect has weaknesses. The Aspect Armor used by the Solar Fists is focused on comlpimenting their martial arts and maintaining their agility. As such, Solar Fist armor is probably the weakest of all aspect armors in terms of protection. It does not take much in terms of weapons to bring down a Solar Fist. Furthermore, due to their refusal to use even the most basic weaponry, the Solar Fists lack any ranged combat capabilities. In combination with their weak armor this makes them at severe disadvantage in combat over distance. If a squad of Solar Fists cannot close the distance between them and their enemies fast enough, it is alomost certain that they will be decimated without a fight. To compensate for this obvious weakness, Craftworlds that employ Solar Fists usually use their other units to engage the enemy first, buying time for the Solar Fists to get in close and join the fray. Another thing of note is that Solar Fists have an excellent track record against hostile close combat troops such as Assualt Marines. Equipment The only equipment that is used by the Solar Fists is the Solar Fist Aspect Armor. The Armor is quite unique, with a number of Specialized features. The armor is incredibly light. This allows Solar Fists unimpeded mobility and agility. However the minimal protection means that injuries are easily sustained. The armor incorperates a form fitting suit made of special fibers. These fibers act as secondary muscle fibers, increasing the wearer's speed and strength to new heights. The suit also incorperates a cybernetic nervous system that runs throughout the outfit. The system is centered in the helmet, and it increases the sensitivity of all of the Eldar's senses. Solar Warrior can quite literally see, hear and feel things to a much heightened degree. This majorly increases their reflexes. However the system has drawbacks. Due to the fact that hte wearer's senses have increased, the warrior is more vulnerable to weapons that assualt the senses, such as sonic weaponry and weapons that create bright flashes of light. Furthermore the increase in senses comes with an increase in the warriors sense of pain. New Solar Fists who have yet to recieve training to discipline their minds often faint from enev light wounds. The final feature of the armor is the increased protection on the hands and feet. A Solar Fist's guantlets and greaves are more heavily protected than the rest of the body. This is to protect the hands and feet which are used in attacking, this is especially important when facing well armoured opponents. However despite the protection a certain amount of damage is attained over time. It is said that one can tell how skilled a Solar Fist warrior is by the scars on his knuckles. Exarchs The Exarchs of the Solar Fists are proud warriors. They tend to be boisterous and carefree individuals. However when forced to rise to the challenge there are few who are more disciplined. These warriors have perfected the killing potential of the Fist of the Sun. Their abilities have progressed to the point where the Exarchs can not only killed armoured opponents, but can actually damage tank armor with their bare hands. Phoenix Lord The Phoenix Lord of the Solar Fists is Rasarios the Dragon Knuckle. As a young Aspect Warrior Rasarios trained at the Fire Dragon shrine. He found that he enjoyed the feeling of bring the fight to his enemies, reveling in the power of his fusion weapon. however he soon found that as a Fire Dragon he was still to far from the thick of the fight to be satisfied. After mastering the Fire Dragon Aspect, Rasarios moved on and tried his hand at the Striking Scorpions. He found their emphasis on melee combat to be much more satifying than attacking at distance. However, he was still not entirely satisfied. He enjoyed to melee, but found that he had a dislike for the Striking Scorpion's use of stealth. He felt that there was no honor in attacking an unaware target, and found that victory came to easily for him. With that in mind Rasarios moved on to the Howling Banshees Aspect. He prefered this Aspect most of all. Still he found it wanting. It was true that the Howling Banshees fought their opponents directly, and had an agile style of combat that Rasarios found appealing, but they lacked the staying power that the Striking Scorpions had,and he was not fond of using the Shuriken Pistols and sonic devices that they employed. In fact he was becoming tired of weapons in general. Rasarios went into isolation. He began to study the numerous Hand-to-Hand combat styles that the Eldar had eveloped over the centuries. He learned and mastered each one, and assimilated their strengths into his fighting style. Finally he created a style all his own, more potent than all the others. He returned a very different man, and began to teahc the other Warriors his secrets, founding the Solar Fists Aspect. He then left, leaving the style and the code of the Solar Fists to his exarchs to pass on. He has been traveling the galaxy since. Rasarios is an unmatched fighter when it comes to melee. He can defeat even the most dedicated of assualt troops with ease. He has mastered his style so well that even heavily armored vehicles need to beware him. It is said that he run faster than the wind, and his strikes are so swift and fierce that the friction lights his fists aflame, gicing him he title, the Dragon Knuckle. Category:Eldar Category:Groups Category:Eldar Aspect Shrine Category:Supah's Finished Projects